Mario
Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, is a console role-playing game developed by AlphaDream and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo DS handheld game console in 2005. It is the fifth game in the Mario RPG series, and is the sequel to Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga for the Game Boy Advance. A successor to the game, Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, was released in Japan on February 11, 2009, and in the US on September 14, 2009. Although the sequel to Superstar Saga, the game's plot is unrelated to that of its predecessor, with an emphasis on the time-traveling theme, which involves the protagonists traveling between the past and present of the Mushroom Kingdom. The adventure follows Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario, and Baby Luigi as they search for Princess Peach, who has been abducted by an alien species known as the Shroobs. "Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' instruction booklet, p. 4. The gameplay centers on the co-operation between the quartet, who must use their specific qualities and skills to solve puzzles and thus progress through the game. Partners in Time features multiple role-playing game elements, but with a turn-based battle system focused on timing accuracy.Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time instruction booklet, p. 24.'' Partners in Time was positively received by the media, gaining an aggregate score of 85.80% from Game Rankings and a 86 from Metacritic . Like its predecessor, the game was praised by critics for its characterization and comical style, as well as its use of the DS's dual screen. Gameplay screenshot of Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. Baby Mario and Luigi are being controlled on the top screen, while the older Brothers are shown on the bottom.]] The gameplay of Partners in Time, with an emphasis on role-playing games elements and co-operative puzzle solving, is similar to that of its predecessor, although gameplay differences exist between the games. For the majority of Partners in Time, the overworld of the game is presented on the DS's touchscreen, while a map is present on the top screen, showing relevant information such as the location of each character and save albums. Additionally, the perspective changes when battling or accessing the inventory, and when the quartet is separated into two pairs, in which a pair is visible on each screen. Overworld The player is able to control the four main protagonists—Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario, and Baby Luigi—either as a quartet or alternatively in separate pairs. The player can choose to separate the adults from the babies, which is usually required when entrances or holes in the overworld are too small to be accessed by the adult protagonists. Such instances form multiple puzzles in the game, in which items or switches can be only be accessed by use of the babies' specific qualities. The pairs can also perform special moves while they are separated, which are gained as the player progresses through the game. Each action attained is assigned to a specific button on the DS for a character, which is present on the screen; pressing the corresponding button results in the action.Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time instruction booklet, p. 17. These actions, such as the "Spin Jump" that allows the older brothers to twirl through the air, are required to advance through the game and solve the various puzzles. The game retains many of the RPG aspects present in its predecessor, including the interaction with non-player characters, which is required to advance the plot and gameplay. Each character's progress is measured by experience points, which are needed to "level up", a process by which battle-related statistical fields such as speed and power are boosted. As in Superstar Saga, there is also a currency used to purchase items and status-enhancing equipment known as badges and clothes. Battle The battle system is similar to its predecessor's, with the effectiveness of an attack dependent on the timing accuracy of separate actions.Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time instruction booklet, p. 24. The battles still consist of turn-based attacks executed by Mario and Luigi, although these are compounded by the babies' actions during an attack. The Bros. moves—moves performed by Mario and Luigi collectively—have been replaced by Bros. Items, which are finite attacks that are gained in the overworld. Similar to the Bros. moves, these are more damaging attacks that can be performed by all four characters collectively. Only the adults receive damage, even though the babies will become vulnerable once their respective partners have been eliminated from battle. Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time instruction booklet, p. 19. The elimination of babies will also affect battle as some Bros. Items will become disabled, and the party will not be able to defend itself with hammers, which are wielded exclusively by the babies. Plot and setting Unlike Superstar Saga, Partners in Time is not set in the Beanbean Kingdom, but the traditional Mushroom Kingdom featured in most games of the ''Mario'' series. The setting features a mixture of locations, from those that appeared in previous Mario games, such as Bowser's Castle, to original locations such as Koopaseum.Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time instruction booklet, p. 19. Given the time-travel theme of the game, Mario and Luigi can travel into the past via "time holes", which is how the concept of baby characters are introduced. Story The game begins as Professor E. Gadd completes his newest invention of a time machine powered by a gem called the Cobalt Star, which is presented at Peach's castle. Peach enters the time machine into the past, but fails to return, only leaving a member of an alien species known only as the Shroobs within the damaged time machine.Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time instruction booklet, p. 4. The Mushroom Kingdom of the past had actually been invaded by the Shroobs, with Peach being kidnapped and held hostage at her castle. After defeating the Shroobs, a time hole opens, leaving a passageway into the past. While searching for Peach, Mario and Luigi locate their younger selves, and agree to locate the crystal shards, which are remnants of the Cobalt Star which had been shattered during Peach's journey. Unwittingly, the brothers collect all of the shards only to unleash the Elder Princess Shroob, who serves as the game's final boss character. The story ends when she is defeated, Peach is rescued, and the past returns back to normal. Characters Partners in Time features both original characters and those that were introduced before the game. Professor E. Gadd provides the player with advice throughout the game,Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time instruction booklet, p. 5. while Toadsworth teaches the player new moves and skills to progress through the adventure. Although the older Peach is kidnapped, Baby Peach is retrieved from the past into the present by Toadsworth, where she is nurtured by both the old and young renditions of him. Baby Bowser appeared near the beginning of the game in the past to kidnap Baby Peach, although his plans were halted by an encounter with the Mario bros. and a subsequent attack from the Shroobs. Baby Bowser harasses the quartet frequently during their journey by stealing their crystal shards, and later attacking the group with his older self. Kamek the Magikoopa, Petey Piranha and Fawful, an antagonist from Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, appear in the game as well. The Shroobs, introduced in Partners in Time, are fungal like creatures who are the main antagonists of the game. The Shroobs derive from the "Shroob planet" and are ruled by Princess Shroob, who is the primary antagonist. After invading the Mushroom Kingdom, both she and her twin sister, Elder Princess Shroob, are defeated. Different species of Shroobs are present throughout the game as both minor enemies and boss characters. AlphaDream also introduced Stuffwell, a talking briefcase who gives the player advice regarding items and accessories, which he stores.Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time instruction booklet, p. 27.